


A New Dawn

by MusicalTheysbian



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalTheysbian/pseuds/MusicalTheysbian
Summary: Yang and Blake decide to take advantage of their downtime and talk.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	A New Dawn

The sound of gentle footsteps drifts down the hall as Yang makes her way out of the dorms to. . . Honestly, she isn’t quite sure where she’s headed but she knows that sleeping is not an option right now. Too many thoughts are running through her head. What is Salem’s next move? Can Ironwood be trusted? Does Ruby know what she’s doing? How is Weiss handling being back in Atlas? What would it be like to finally kiss Blake?

Yang stops herself mid-stride as she thinks about the implications of that last question and how her relationship with the faunus is changing again. They had always been close, but this level of flirtation and comfort is new for both of them. It’s obvious that she has feelings for the girl, Yang has known that she fell for Blake since their first semester at Beacon. But now they’re together again, on the path to healing and possibly growing into more than Yang could hope for. 

I can’t mess this up, she muses to herself, but I need to be a little bolder. “Come on Xiao Long, get it together!” the whispered yell echoes for a moment before the sound of a cool evening breeze snaps Yang out of her daze. Finally looking up, she finds herself on one of the large balconies in the school that overlooks the city of Mantle. While Atlas is by no means an eyesore, the blond can’t help but awe at the understated beauty of the sprawl below. The dark contrast of the city streets against the snowy terrain all around, the way the buildings catch the moonlight at just the right angle, the strong yet hushed hum of vehicles and people, all of it is simply--

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Yang whips around prepared for a fight only to find her partner walking up to her vantage point. When she realizes who it is, her body slumps, and a lop-sided grin comes over her face. The blush on Blake’s cheeks seems to warm the crisp air around them as the two settle into a comfortable silence without breaking eye contact. Yang can’t help but get lost in the deep golden pools that her partner possesses. Sometimes she feels as if she really is a little dragon and that Blake is her hoard. 

“I take it you couldn’t sleep either?” Blake is the one to break the silence. 

“There’s just a lot on my mind. I’m starting to question if coming to Atlas was the right decision”. Of course, she trusts Ruby, but since they left Mistral, things have seemed eerily quiet and it’s unsettling. 

“Me too” Blake agrees, “But we can handle whatever Atlas throws at us. After all, we are stronger together”.

Yang faces her partner and nods in agreement. Their eyes meet again and the world seems to fall away as they drink each other in. The pale moonlight accentuates Blakes soft features: the velvet fur of her ears, the glow of her rich skin, the red of her full lips. It takes all of Yang's willpower to keep from leaning in. Instead, she decides to be bold in a different way. 

“We haven’t really had a chance to talk about. . . us since you came back” A glassiness fills her eyes as she continues “I really missed you. I was in such an awful place and you left when I needed you the most. I never blamed you for what happened and I still don’t. But now that you’re here, things aren’t the same. And,” Blakes breath hitches as Yang gently grabs her hand, “I think it’s a good thing. I... I care about you Blake. You deserve to know that there’s someone who wants you to feel safe and wanted. I never said anything back at Beacon because I needed you to believe that first. And now that I know you do, I can tell you how I really feel about you”.

Blake has tears streaming down her face in silent sobs as Yang pulls her into a tight embrace. 

“I want to be with you, Blake. More than just a teammate, or a partner Huntress. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I want us to always be there for each other. No more running, no more pushing away”

A small sniffle escapes from the cat faunus as she looks up at Yang with admiration. “I think that would be amazing, Yang” she looks back at the ground with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Then, before the blond can react, Blake closes the distance between them as her lips latch onto the taller girl. Before long, both are absorbed in the presence of the other as the kiss melts all the residual tension that may have lingered before tonight. The air seems to buzz with energy as they separate. The girls look deeply into each other's eyes, lilac and gold sending beams of affection and a hint of trepidation, not quite sure where to go from here. 

“I think” Yang breaks the silence with barely a whisper, “that we still have a ways to go. But I know that I’m ready to walk down this road with you, I’ll be right by your side”

“And I’ll be by yours. I’m not going anywhere”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
